


Too Feminine For You

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: Saihara Shuichi Backstory Angst Drabbles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dissasociating, Dom Oma Kokichi, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Reassurance, Kleptomaniac Shuichi, Kokichi helps him calm down, Lime, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prolonged Wearing of Binders, Rape, Self Harm, Shuichi thinks hes dying, Shuichi's Dad, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Whipping, correctional rape, gentle touching, lashing, suffocation, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: when your parents scream at you so you make a vent fic :')
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saihara Shuichi Backstory Angst Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210373
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Too Feminine For You

**Author's Note:**

> when your parents scream at you so you make a vent fic :')

Shuichi sobbed, clutching his chest and kicking his sheets with his all too girly-shaped thighs and legs. He screamed, so hard his throat stung and it made his eyes water, not that his eyes were dry a second ago. A few minutes ago his dad called him, insulted him, told him how much of a mistake he was then hung up. Well, that was sort of what he did. Along with Shuichi screaming at him. Not yelling. Shuichi banged his head into the wall beside him and sobbed into his massive teddy bear. God, was everything he did and liked feminine? He tugged at his hoodie, pulling it off so he was just in his binder and shorts, he tried to ignore the red faded slashes on his arms and legs. He whimpered before breaking into tears again, this time not being able to control himself,

"FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU'RE SO SELFISH FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YO-" his voice broke and he collapsed, sobbing more. He heard dishes fall and shatter outside his bedroom and he froze, sniffling. He had completely forgotten Kokichi was home.

"shu-chan?" He heard the all too familiar voice call and shook his head. How could he be so stupid? Shuichi heard the door creak open and he flinched reflexively. 

₊ ୧︶꒷꒦`🌸`♡ ✦⁺₊˚︶꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

"𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘬𝘪 𝘚𝘢𝘪𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘎𝘌𝘛 𝘖𝘜𝘛 𝘏𝘌𝘙𝘌 𝘕𝘖𝘞!" 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. "𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘺𝘬𝘦𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭! 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥!" 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴.

︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚︶🌸︶꒷︶꒷꒦‧₊˚🍥︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚꒷꒦ ✦꒷ ︶ ︶ ꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

"Shuichi? Shuichi! Baby what's wrong?" He felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, Shuichi sobbed and cried, kicking and flailing in Kokichi's hold, 

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO, DONT TOUCH ME, DONT LET HIM TOUCH ME" Shuichi screamed, his throat burning, tears streaming down his face, his body bleeding and aching, his binder squeezing too much. He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe, he was going to die. Saihara Shuichi, the sissy trans boy was going to die.

Shuichi felt himself pass out, his body unconscious, unable to stop it, he was going to die. 

"Shuichi! Shuichi are you okay-?" Kokichi tapped his cheek. Shuichi flinched, looking around, he was laying on Kokichi's bed, his binder off and a warm towel covering where his,,, breasts would be. Shuichi nodded weakly.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to I'm so sorry, please don't be mad Kokichi I'm sorry please I-" Kokichi pressed his lips to Shuichi's cutting him off, 

"Darling, don't apologize, you have no reason to be sorry" Kokichi smiled softly and held him close.

no.

no!

NO

NO!! 

"NO NO DONT LET GO OF ME LET GO!" Shuichi screamed, 

︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚︶🌸︶꒷︶꒷꒦‧₊˚🍥︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚꒷꒦ ✦꒷ ︶ ︶ ꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

"𝘐𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘺𝘬𝘦. 𝘕𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶" 𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦. "𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯, 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩. 𝘍𝘐𝘟 𝘠𝘖𝘜𝘙𝘚𝘌𝘓𝘍" 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘕𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵.

₊ ୧︶꒷꒦`🌸`♡ ✦⁺₊˚︶꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

Kokichi hovered above him, "Darling.. He won't hurt you, I won't let him" He muttered, a frown on his face, he was no longer holding Shuichi, "baby, cmon take a breath, you can hold my hand"

Shuichi coughed, his breaths coming in wheezes as he reached up and gripped Kokichi's wrist, "I-im sorry,, I didn't mean to"

Kokichi sighed, "Baby, its not your fault.."

Shuichi felt tears stream down his cheeks and he reached to pull Kokichi down on top of him, "i-i'm scared.." He mumbled, sobbing into Kokichi's amaranthine hair. 

"Shh, baby, its okay, I promise, he won't hurt you, not when I'm here" Kokichi smiled, "want me to get you a hoodie?" He looked at shuichi's eyes, avoiding looking down while he pointed to Shuichi's breasts. Shuichi nodded, grimacing and wiping his eyes. Kokichi smiled and kissed his forehead. He watched as Kokichi stood up, he was wearing his jeans and no shirt, as he walked to get a hoodie Shuichi analyzed his torse. He had a decent amount of muscle for his size, his chest and back utterly hairless except for his front by his navel and that led to... elsewhere.

Shuichi shook his head, only to have a black hoodie thrown onto his face. Kokichi giggled, "there you go, perfect" Shuichi blushed and pulled it over his chest, after he finished he felt Kokichi wriggle in next to him, holding him close, cuddling in a position where both of them were both a little and a big spoon. Shuichi's favourite way. 

"Baby,, I promise you you're safe now"

Shuichi inhaled

1  
2  
3  
4  
5

He exhaled.

He was safe in Kokichi's arms

**Author's Note:**

> lawl,, im still sobbing this fic only helped a little :')


End file.
